Love Among Marksmen
by DTale
Summary: Mista gets a text one day from an unknown number, telling him to meet them at Capri, and that it was a request from Bucciarati. He hops in his car and drives over to investigate. Bizarre events ensue.
1. Rivalry with a side of flirting

This fanfiction is a tie-in to the larger JJBA AU-niverse over on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure:RP/Fanbase. The Discord join link is  /jeyXy94, come by and see if you like it! My username there is **B****uido Mista**, let me know if you want my help with anything when you join! Now, enjoy the fanfic!

**Stand Name:** Illusion

**Stand User: **Rin Itou**Namesake: **Illusion by VNV Nation**Stand Type:** Close Range Artificial Humanoid**Stats:**Power:DSpeed:CDurability:CAccuracy:ARange:CDev. Potential:C**Ability:**Illusion can change the users appearance to what they see or desire to be. The only other ability is blending into shadows more then normal or crowds accord to the users will. The user must have an exact mental image or physical image of the appearance they wish to have in order for it to work.

* * *

Rin Itou was an child assassin hired by La Squadra di Esecuzioni to kill Bruno Bucciarati. After failing their mission, Bruno's compassion led them to the light, and they were adopted by him after cutting ties with La Squadra. Due to the nature of their Stand which was awakened from a young age, they don't know what their true gender or age is.

Guido Mista needs no introduction, though things have changed for our unlucky lucky marksman. For 3 years after the end of Vento Aureo, he has been travelling the world on back to back missions for Passione, earning himself a rather large sum of money and a wealth of worldly experiences before returning to Italy, now with his own safehouse in Naples and other luxuries afforded to a high-ranking member of the mafia.

And now, their paths intersect.

* * *

_So they said they would meet me here. I wonder who this is to Bruno to call me out here like this_. Mista thinks to himself as he slowly drives through the docks.

Rin sighed as he was bringing in the fishing nets from the side of the dock. He was wearing a tank top and had his hair tied back to keep it out of the way of his work. He lifted the big haul as he smirked knowing that he would bring in a nice paycheck for papa Bucciarati with the catch as a car caught his eye. Seeing the figure inside he knew the man he had been waiting to meet had finally arrived as he emptied the net, letting his boss know he would collect his pay soon. Walking up the steps of the dock as he smirked looking into the car.

"Oi, you Guido Mista?" The young man asks rudely.

Mista rolls down his window, "You are...", Mista pauses and looks at his phone, "Rin?" He says in a japanese accent.

"Yeah, I'm Rin Itou. I am sorry for meeting you at the dock as papa Bucciarati…" The young man pauses slightly before continuing. "He hasn't been himself since...you know." He said as he wasn't going to go into detail of what happened at Bruno's house. The sight of Bruno's despair in his own home hurt Rin. Though it made his blood boil, he wasn't going to let his violent side take over. He knew his papa wanted everyone to work out their problems while he recovered.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh?" Mista seemed a little solemn, before continuing. "So why did you call me out here?"

"Well papa Bucciarati was wanting everyone's keys to the house back...but also I had heard you were a gunman and was wondering if it is true about your aim." Rin smirked a bit as he hadn't had much of a challenge since he last tried assassinating papa Bucciarati and he wanted to practice his old skills. He still had his old weapons back at the house in good working order too.

"Oh yes! The keys. Here, here" Mista exclaims, parking his car before getting out, passing the keys to Rin.

"You want to see my aim? Hehe, I suppose I should humour you then. You see that tiny can all the way over there? I bet I can bounce it all the way into that trash can there." Mista says, pointing to a can 150 meters away from the duo and guiding Rin's eye to a garbage can 20 meters to the right of the tiny can. Mista pulls his revolver out of his pocket and loads 6 bullets, aiming at the tiny can. He fires the first shot, hitting the bottom left side of the can, hitting it into the air to the right. His second shot nails the can's left side, spinning it horizontally towards the garbage can. A third shot hits the bottom, bouncing the can up. A fourth shot skins the bottom of the can, giving it more height. A fifth and six nails the left and right of the can's middle and balances it onto the rim of the garbage can, teetering back and forth.

"Go and look at the can at a closer distance, I left a surprise for you." Mista gestures Rin to go and check the can

Rin smirks seeing Mista's display as he goes to inspect the can himself wondering what Mista left for him. He was impressed for sure as he had never seen shooting like that in Osaka or Tokyo for that matter. Maybe after he dropped off the key he could hang around Mista for awhile. He had nothing more to do after all. He had no modeling to do till the weekend and fishing was done for the rest of the week anyways. Rin reaches the garbage can, inspecting the tiny can. The can had a smiley face imprinted by the shots, teetering just long enough for Rin to see it before falling into the garbage can. Rin smirked again at Mista's sharpshooting.

"That is really fancy shooting if I say so myself. Honestly I am a little rusty since it's been awhile from the last time I handled mine. Though maybe that could change today." He said strolling back over to the car giving Mista a wink.

"Heh, you live with Bucciarati, right? I can give you a ride there for you to drop the keys off and get your guns." Mista chuckles at Rin's wink and opens the passenger door for him.

Rin gets into the car as he nods as he buckles up." Oh, I'm not sure if the gang has told you about my Stand yet." He said as most of papa Bucciarati's gang knew but this was his first time meeting Mista.

"I'm not, Bucciarati kept you as his secret." Mista grins as he starts the car and drives towards Bruno's house. Rin kept quiet and took in the luxury of his ride and the scenery around them. After a short drive from Capri's docks to Bruno's family home, Mista rolls up to the house and parks, giving Rin time to go and get whatever he wants. Mista waited outside the car, trunk open.

Rin got outside of the car as he went inside the house depositing the key that Mista had given him. Going upstairs as he changed used Illusion to dress a little more stylish putting on a nice suit with scales on the sleeve. Smiling still having his hair pulled back in a ponytail as he loaded up his duffle bag with guns as he zipped it up with the little sakura blossom charm as he made his way down to Mista's car. He locked the door behind him like papa Abbacchio taught him to do.

"You seem very put together, Rin." Mista says, commenting on their etiquette.

"Well cause of my stand it is hard to define my age really." Rin said getting into Mista's car as he put the duffle bag into the back, sitting in the passenger seat as he sighed. "I use to be an assassin for hire before this since the money was good yet it made me feel empty"

"Assassin work does tend to feel that way. I've had my fair share of assassinations as well. How about we practice shooting on the beach? I could give you some of tips on your technique." Mista offers, getting into the driver's seat.

"Alright it depends on which form though." Rin teased as he would let Mista in on that clue once they got to the beach soon enough on the true nature of his stand's ability.

"Forms, eh? Sounds interesting." Mista starts the car and drives to the beach.

After a bit of driving, Mista parks his car and lets Rin get out grabbing his duffle bag from the trunk. He unzips it carefully looking at the selection of guns he brought out trying to think which one to choose from. Mista gets out and sets up some shooting targets in the distance, jogging back towards Rin.

"Which ones did you bring along?" Mista asks, looking over Rin's shoulder after coming back from setting up.

Rin shuffled a few guns as he had a Springfield XD 9mm, AR-15, Colt M4 Carbine, Dan Wesson 8"BB Revolver, and other varieties of military grade weaponry.

"Pretty. Bruno lets you keep all of these?" Mista says, marvelling at the array.

"It was what I had brought with me on the job. But as long as I keep them locked up away from Cass he lets me keep them." Rin said calmly as they were his back up if the need arose to protect his new family.

"So which one do you want to try first?" Mista probes, looking to help the young man improve.

"The Springfield seems to be the one I have neglected the most out of all of them." Rin said as he had used the last couple during his past few jobs before hand.

"Hm, nice and compact. Not my style, but I can respect it. Try hitting some of those targets." Mista says, pointing towards the targets he set up earlier.

Rin inspects his firearm before loading the Springfield as he raises his firearm taking a steady breath focusing as he aims shooting off a few rounds at the targets knowing they might be a slight bit off from center since he was rusty.

"Not bad, a little off-center." Mista says, looking at the targets with a pair of binoculars he pulled from his trunk.

Rin nodded as he huffed. "It could be my form as the last time I shot with this weapon. I wasn't in this form before." He said as his stand came out touching his shoulder as his skin shifted like scales, transforming his appearance to a female form. "I can see if this form will be better." She said, the voice was different but still feeling and talking like Rin.

"Hm, so appearance shifting, huh? Let's try it again." Mista said with a grin, pleasantly surprised.

Rin took aim looking more relaxed. She started shooting at the targets hitting center each time. She smiled, happy with the result. "I need to practice more with my male form but I usually use the Springfield in my female form, I can handle the kick better from using it."

"It is lighter after all." Mista says, flashing a thumbs up, confirming the hits through his binoculars.

Rin blushed as Mista gave her the thumbs up. It felt nice to have someone compliment her on her shooting. It had been awhile since she had found someone to do this with and it was nice to bond over it instead of killing someone and the dead silence which followed.

"Do you think you can hit a moving target?" Mista asks Rin.

"Are you suggesting we find some prey to hunt?" Rin asked knowing that Capri had a bit of a vermin issue and killing rats would be easy.

"Nah, I want you to try shooting my bullets out of the air. Ah, here they are." Mista digs around his trunk for an ammo box and puts it on the ground, looking through the ammo types he had. After searching a bit, Mista pulls out a round of flared bullets. "These fly slower than usual bullets. Do you think you can hit them?"

"I can try to." Rin said as she had hit moving targets before but again bullets were a different story. What would happen if she missed?

"Don't worry about getting hurt, we'll start easy. I'll stand off to your right and shoot at your left. That way, you'll have a perpendicular shot to mine" Mista explains.

Rin nodded as she was preparing herself for the first rounds as hopefully this would work like Mista said.

Mista ran off to Rin's right into the brush. "Ready?" Mista shouted in Rin's direction.

"Ready." Rin said as she raised her firearm keeping her focus to her right, overcompensating her aim.

Mista caught this before he started shooting and reminded her. "Make sure you're aiming towards the targets, my shot will fly by in front of them!"

"3!" Rin, catching Mista's reminder, aimed at the midde of the targets, ready.

"2!"

"1! FIRE!"

A shot flies by in front of the targets.

Rin takes quick aim firing a shot towards Mista's bullet quick as she waits for the next one.

"Close! Take a breath before shooting and focus! GO!" Mista says as he fires a second shot.

Rin took a breath before shooting at the second bullet, hoping it hits this time.

"You're getting closer! Take the wind into account! FIRE!" Mista offers his advice as he fires the third shot.

Rin takes in another breath as she focuses more, shooting at the third shot as she hits it straight on.

"Good shot! See if you can hit it again! GO!" Mista shoots a fourth shot forgetting his curse.

Rin takes another breath as she fires. Before her shot hits lands, Mista's bullet explodes in mid-air.

"Um! I guess you hit it?" Mista shouts from his position, embarrassed.

Rin blinks to as she was confused from it exploding as well.

"Try again, just forget that shot. GO!" Mista focuses and shoots a fifth shot.

Rin breathes again shooting at the target as she hits again. She was proud of herself for getting back into the swing of things.

"One more for the road?" Mista shouts to Rin.

"Sure." Rin shouts as why not since she was having fun anyway.

"FIRE!" Mista yells, shooting the sixth flared shot.

Rin breathes as she fires, hitting the final target. She smiles, putting the firearm to her side before walking over to Mista.

"Good work! 3 out of 6 shots is good for a 'rusty shot'." Mista teases her.

"I still need practice. I wouldn't mind going out more if your free." Rin said with a smile, knowing she enjoyed herself this time.

"Of course, we can use normal rounds if you like. A bit harder but I think you can do it." Mista says with a smile before turning away to clutch his chest. _Damn, she's really cute with that smile._

"I see. I would like the challenge." Rin said giggling softly, impressed with Mista as well as how charming he could be. _No wonder the whole mess at the house was caused by him_, she thought as a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"Go back to your position, I'll call out my shots again" Mista says, looking at Rin and reloading at the same time. Noticing her blush, he waits for her to look up before shooting her a wink. "You seem a little red. Are you alright?"

Rin does as she reloads her weapon. Looking up, she caught Mista's wink and began to blush more. "I am fine, just fire the rounds now." She said fuming, being caught off guard with her flushed cheeks.

"Carefully now, I don't only shoot bullets" Mista grins, teasing her. He takes a breath, focusing his aim. "READY? FIRE!" Mista yells as he fires the first shot in front of the targets

Rin tries to focus as she misses the bullet. She lost her focus thanks to Mista's teasing.

"Come on, don't tell me you have a crush now?" Mista continues to tease Rin before aiming again. "Ready for shot 2?"

"Maybe if you stop teasing me I could focus." Rin fumed, feeling like Mista was doing this on purpose. Still, it was nice to have someone to her match in gunmanship. But losing focus over tension was not helping.

"Any marksman should be calm under fire. Any fire." Mista laughs before shouting again. "SHOT 2! READY? FIRE!" Mista shoots a second shot.

Rin's eyes go wide as she tries her best to hit the bullet, missing it again. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" She yells back in anger.

"You got to stay calm, Rin. Can't let any man distract you now." Mista devolves into giggles as he tries to recompose himself. "READY FOR SHOT 3! GO!" Mista yells, firing a third shot.

Rin smirks knowing how to play this game as she shoots at the bullet but not before Illusion changes her outfit to something a little revealing that shows off her nice curves as it also allows her breasts to jiggle from the gun's recoil slightly.

"Very nice, that Stand of yours gives 'eye candy' a whole new meaning, Rin. I might be a flirt but I'm a marksman first" Mista says, laughing before recomposing himself. "MISFIRE!"

Mista yells as he shoots the fourth bullet towards the sea, hitting a random drug dealer on the water in the eye.

"SHOT 5! READY? FIRE!" Mista yells as he shoots the fifth shot.

Rin takes a breath, smirking as she focuses hitting the bullet in time as she sighs. "Well serves you right for flirting with me. Besides it worked a little on you to have to misfire like that." She grinned, squeezing her chest a little as a tease.

Hearing a scream from the water, Mista looks around and sees that he's stopped a drug deal on the water. "What do you mean? That was a perfect shot."

Rin giggled seeing the drug dealer fall into the water. "I suppose it was a lucky shot."

"Never a wasted shot." Mista says boisterously. "Ready for the final shot? 3! 2! 1! FIRE!"

Mista shouts as he fires the sixth shot.

Rin breaths as she focuses shooting the bullet as she hit it this time without fail. Looking back over to Mista thinking that would be the last of the rounds he had left.

"Very good! And here I thought you weren't used to that form. One more round before we get into target shooting?" Mista teases, getting an eyeful of Rin as he asks.

"Like at seeing who can knock down their targets the fastest?" Rin asked, interested in Mista's proposition, knowing that there was usually a prize for the winner.

"Yup, And target duelling wouldn't be any fun without a prize, would it?" Mista explains.

"I was going to ask that same question." Rin said looking like a cat waiting to hear what the prize would be and the challenge she would have to do to gain it.

"Heh, I like my prizes to stay a surprise." Mista says with a wink. "You should know what you have to do first." He explains.

"Oh? So what is my objective to win the prize then?" Rin said more eager to know how to get it now than ever at this point.

"I'll set up 12 targets for each of us to shoot, whoever shoots the 12 the quickest wins. I'll try going easy, using normal rounds instead of my quickest ones."

Rin grins at his handicap."You sure about that? I plan on winning that prize for sure then." She said wanting to know the surprise.

"Heh, you've yet to see my quickdraw, Rin." Mista taunts. "I won't even use my Stand."

Rin giggles. "Alright then set them up then." She said smirking loading her firearm again readying herself for the challenge.

"Give me a minute." Mista runs into the distance to set up 12 targets of varying distance before coming back and getting a stopwatch from his trunk. "Ok, start shooting when you're ready"

Rin waits, patient but eager as she watches Mista set up the 12 targets before getting the stopwatch from the trunk of his car. Taking a deep breath as she raises her firearm up as she focuses before firing off rounds getting 12 shots into each target as fast as she can. At the crack of the first bullet Mista clicks the stopwatch.

After shooting an entire round, Rin finishes looking at the targets as she put her firearm down sighing as she was sure she hit every last one.

"30 seconds, not bad. I'll run in to check and set it up again, give me a moment, Rin." Mista runs into the field looking at each target before setting them up in the same position. "Now should I use my revolver or your pistol?"

Rin smirks."Well whatever you believe is fair. Though using the same firearm is only fair to be honest." She said loading more rounds into the magazine clip for Mista.

"Heh, I suppose my quickdraw show will have to wait. I'll show you an entirely different technique then." Mista winks and checks the gun over, testing his aim.

Rin smirks at Mista's wink, wanting to see this technique Mista was talking about. "Alright let's see it then."

"Come a little closer, I need to make sure you're going to time me properly" Mista beckons Rin forward, pointing Rin's pistol downwards.

Rin smirks coming closer, thinking Mista was trying to make sure she wasn't cheating him.

"This one will blow your mind" Mista whispers as he pulls Rin into a hug and french kisses her as he begins firing one handed, taking a second to aim and another second to pull the trigger and shoot. He pulls away to reveal he'd grabbed and started the timer and had clicked it at 24 seconds on the dot. "How's that for a technique?" Mista smiles seductively.

Rin blushed as she was french kissed. She knew Mista had done that to get the upper hand as her heart raced a bit. Her face was flushed a bit as for sure she knew he was taking advantage of her soft spot for having someone to have a match in marksmanship.

"Seems like it was effective." Mista giggles. Mista takes Rin by the hand and leads her to the targets, showing a bullseye in each target. "Like what you see?"

Rin smirked as she was led to the targets. "Yes but you didn't start the timer till after your second shot so it's not fair." She said pouting a bit, still wanting a prize.

"That'd only be 2 extra seconds, still faster than yours" Mista says, teasing her and gauging a reaction from her.

Rin sighed, knowing he was right but she was really hoping to win. She would have to keep practicing then.

"You really want a prize, huh? I suppose it was unfair to issue a challenge I knew I was going to win after all." Noticing her mood, Mista places his hand on his chin for a second, before spreading his arms out before her dramatically. "One free wish, if it's within my power, I will grant it."

"Hm, how about a date then?" Rin said as she was wondering if that was within his power of doing so. The difference between him and the rest of the gang drew her interest to him and she wanted to gauge his charm herself.

"Hahaha, your wish is my command." Mista laughs as he takes an exaggerated bow, lending her his arm as they walk back to the car. "Surely we can't go out looking like this, do you have the clothing for a date?" Mista says with a gentlemanly air.

Rin giggled as Illusion appeared changing her outfit to a blue short dress as the top was a see through lace. Her hair done up in a messy bun as she smiled to Mista."It is nice to have a Stand able to change outfits on the fly."

"It really is, isn't it. I guess we can start after we drop off your guns at Bruno's place." Mista helps put away the gear, bringing the used targets and throwing them in a nearby garbage can.

Rin nods as she puts the Springfield DX back into the duffle bag as she puts it into the trunk of the car. She smirks as she gets into the front passenger seats, she was definitely looking forward to their date.


	2. Dinner with a side of teasing

The atmosphere was light as Mista drove towards Bruno's house. After a couple minutes, Mista was parking his car in the driveway.

"I'll help you bring your bag in, you can go to your room and grab whatever other accessories you'd like." Mista offers, unlocking the door for Rin as he got out to grab her duffel bag.

"Do you mind if I grab a quick shower inside? I'd rather not go out like this." Mista gestures at his current outfit, eyeing his own duffel bag hidden in the trunk alongside Rin's, prepared for such an outcome.

"I am sure papa Bucciarati is alright with letting you take a shower. I believe they are out anyways." Rin said getting out to unlock the house so they could enter and get ready for their date.

Mista follows Rin inside, leaving her guns at the top of the staircase before going to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and lightly dries himself. He puts on a pair of black dress pants, combs his wet hair slightly and sprays some cologne before opening the door while putting a white dress shirt on, leaving the front open.

Rin puts her duffel bag back in her locker. She planned on cleaning the Springfield XD later. Going into her make-up kit, she adds some touch ups to her face. Illusion could never get the fine details of make-up right for some reason. She sighs at the limitations of her Stand as she gets some pearl earrings and a pearl necklace on before exiting her room.

Mista catches Rin leaving her room, giving her a good look at his wet hair, open shirt and the chiseled body beneath it, before turning around and thinking about how cute Rin is in her current female form, heat rising in his cheeks before he pushes it down. "Oops, didn't mean to catch you like this. How many buttons do you want me to leave open?" Mista asks, turning back around and gazing into Rin's eyes, deciding to push his limit to tease her.

Rin blushed seeing Mista's current state. She looked away, not knowing why his body was bothering her. Frankly, it looked about the same as her male form anyway. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable is fine with me." She said though seeing a bit of his chest would be a nice touch. She began screaming at herself internally for having those thoughts in the first place.

"Heh, so I guess I won't be needing the suit then. I suppose 5 of my buttons will be left undone." Mista says, reading her eyes as he poses, showing off his chest and arms. Returning to a more casual pose, he offers his hand to Rin. "Shall we go?" Mista asks, grabbing his duffel bag on the way out.

Rin takes Mista's hand as she follows him out to the car, locking up behind them, following what Abbacchio instructed her to do once they had left the house. This was her first date as usually when she took on jobs there wasn't any actual enjoyment for her. It was a chore to entertain the victim till the deed was done. At least she was going to enjoy herself this time.

"Anywhere you'd like to go first, Rin?" Mista asks after putting his duffel in the trunk and opening the passenger door for Rin.

Rin got in smiling softly as Mista asked her where she would like to go."Well I have been everywhere on Capri so maybe somewhere new. Surprise me." She said wanting to see what Mista could come up with.

"I suppose a dinner in Naples would be new." Mista smiles. _Something fancy that wouldn't be in Bucciarati's budget definitely would be new_. Mista thinks to himself as he gets into the driver's seat. "Ready to go?"

Rin smiles as she has only been to Naples a few times. A date there would be interesting. "Yes I did some photoshoots there at one time but they were only a day-time thing."

Mista starts the car and drives towards Naples Shopping District. Mista parks in front of Cibare, a rather pricey restaurant in Naples. He escorts Rin out of the car and towards the restaurant, locking the car behind him. "Shall we go?"

Rin looks at the restaurant, amazed. She had heard of it but was never able to come. "Sure but are you sure you wish to spoil me? I mean I model and yet I can't afford this on my pay." She said blushing as she admits to the luxury of the restaurant. To be fair, she only took the modest work instead of the very revealing model work that payed more.

"Of course, I've been doing solo missions for Passione for 3 years, the pay has been good." Mista leads her inside and the server leads them to a table with a view of the sunset overlooking the ocean. "You'd look like you'd be a very good model." Mista compliments, taking in Rin's appearance in the new lighting.

Rin smiles as they are lead to a table overlooking the ocean as the sun is setting."Well assassin work was good as I made sure I split my cuts with the woman and her family that covered for me to keep my business running till now. Thankfully she had the money stashed so I could pay back the hit on papa Bucciarati. Illusion lets me use my female form to model even though I only take on modest fashion roles. My male form lets me do hard labor like fishing or manual labor to bring in cash." She said, knowing it was a way to use her stand for good.

"You could always work under me, I can assure that the pay is better and that you wouldn't need to force yourself to do those things all the time. It's only an offer, you don't have to accept it." Mista says, as the waiter brings them both a menu.

"Well I would if papa Bucciarati wasn't on edge...I think the incident did hurt him a bit. I just want to make him happy and despite my skills I don't know if any of them would help right now." Rin said as she felt a little torn as getting back into the swing of her old habits was tempting but being good for her new family was what she wanted. Looking over the menu she saw the Ravioli Capresi looking interesting.

"I'm not saying you should leave Bucciarati, I want you to be safe. I can set up a small payment once a month so you don't have to overwork your male form. Before you go for a main course, I suggest going for a starter. We're going to be here for a while, might as well enjoy the course the restaurant offers." Mista says as he reads her eyes and points towards a different side of the menu.

"It does get a little much hauling over filled nets almost on a weekly basis." Rin said as half the time she had to cancel photoshoots from how tired her body felt. Mista had a point, as she looked over the starters, the Fitto Bobonico sounding nice to try. She felt a little embarrassed for not thinking on looking at the starters in the first place.

"Calm down, Rin, we're here on a date. This is a night of firsts for you. I can guide you through it all. No need to feel embarrassed." Mista leans in to caress her chin. "Unless you prefer things this way?"

Rin blushed as Mista caressed her chin, the feeling entirely new. No one had done something this intimate like this before. "I'm sorry just wasn't expecting a very fancy restaurant like this. I feel like I am being spoiled. Being in Italy was the first time I was ever treated with genuine kindness." She admitted as in Japan she was always looked down upon as a monster ever since she was orphaned in Osaka.

"Being spoiled isn't such a bad thing. You'll fall in love with it the more you're around me. It's such a shame I didn't know you sooner, that kindness would've come much quicker to someone as beautiful as you." Mista smiles warmly, comforting Rin.

Rin blushed at Mista's words."You think I am beautiful?" She asked as she wondered if that meant both forms or just her female form. She knew of one guy who did once but she hasn't seen him since. A part of her was still feeling that he only lusted for her instead of loving her.

"Both forms, I love the you behind them, Rin. With how I've lived, I've learnt to appreciate a good male body too." Mista says, hearts practically in his eyes. "Though changing forms now would cause a hassle for the non-stand users around." Mista jokes.

Rin blushed heavily as Mista admitted to that. "Yes I doubt I need Illusion to cause a scene here with non-stand users thinking I performed a trick in the restaurant." She teased though she was happy going on this date more as hopefully it lead more into something overnight.

"You seem happy with how the date is going, shall we order our starters?" Mista says as he beckons a waiter over before ordering a Fitto Bobonico for Rin and a Tartare di Rinforzo for himself.

"I am. No one has ever treated me out like this." Rin admitted still blushing. She felt like she was falling for Mista despite just meeting him today.

"You should stick around me, this sort of thing is a given to my dates." Mista teases with a wink.

Rin giggles softly as maybe she would as for sure how could she resist such a handsome marksman who loved both of her forms.

A waiter brings their starters and sets a plate of eggplant-based meatballs and a plate of raw fish.

"Yours look nice, but this fish is the best." Mista comments as he takes a knife to spread the tartare on a slice of toast.

Rin smirks a bit at the comment."Well when you work with fish for awhile you want to have a little change." She tease digging in slowly taking a bite of one of her meatballs savoring it as she closes her eyes. It tasted amazing.

"Heh, I doubt you've caught a fish like this." Mista teases as he offers the toast and fish to her by hand.

Rin smirked as she leans over to take a bite, eyes going wide, shocked at the explosion of flavor. She thought she had mastered the art of cooking in her time doing assassin work and such but this by far was perfection.

"How is it?" Mista asks as he takes a bite of the toast, savouring the flavour of the dish.

"I almost regret not getting it." Rin laughs softly. She would seriously consider Mista's offer now if they could come here more often.

"How about we share, a meatball for a slice?" Mista says, preparing all the slices of toast with the fish.

Rin smirked."Seems like a fair trade." She said offering a meatball to Mista, enjoying herself.

Mista leans in and takes the entire meatball with his mouth. "Thanks, to be fed by someone as beautiful as you is truly a blessing." Mista chuckles, taking a slice of tartar for himself.

Rin blushes heavily as for sure she wouldn't mind feeding Mista the whole thing to get him to say more compliments like that to her.

Mista smiles, leaning forward on the table. "It doesn't matter how much this is all worth, it still wouldn't hold a candle to your beauty."

Rin blushes still. "Careful, a girl could easily fall for such words." She teased leaning forward a bit as if making a statement.

"How can you be sure that isn't the goal?" Mista kisses Rin on the cheek, before leaning back to enjoy her reaction. He catches her heavy blushes as she goes back to eating her meatballs.

_Perhaps there will be more to this night then_. Rin thought, taking another bite.

Mista grins at Rin's reaction as he savours another slice of tartar. "Another trade?"

Mista says, offering to feed her another slice.

Rin smiles softly getting another meatball for Mista as she was prepared to get another another slice from him. Mista leans in to feed Rin.

"You seem to like this trade of ours, princess." Mista teases.

Rin smirks, taking her bite of the toast as she blushes being called a princess, still unused to her new pet name.

Mista giggles internally at the cuteness overload in front of him.

Rin blinks, wondering what Mista was thinking about before getting a bite of her meatballs. "So do you live in Naples then?"

"Yes I have quite an extravagant place here, we could drop by later." Mista leans in, mouth open.

"I think I would like that very much." Rin smirks getting a meatball ready as she feeds it to Mista. She was having fun doing so.

"Then let's finish and move on to the main course, I'm sure you'd rather be at my place." Mista teases and finishes his starter.

Rin giggled at Mista's comment. He was right. She finished her dish and set it aside. She was really enjoying herself.

"Anything you'd like to order with the waiter?" Mista collects the dishes into a spot on the table, giving Rin time to decide.

Rin thinks as she looks over the menu again. "I think I will have the Fritto del Golfo." She said wanting to try the fish now that Mista had given her a sampling of what they offered.

Mista beckons a waiter over and orders the Fritto del Golfo for Rin and the Tagliata di Manzo for himself. "Liking the fish now, princess?"

Rin giggles still being called princess. "I suppose since someone has been giving me little bites that it has grown of me." She says, blushing softly.

"Do you prefer small bites?" Mista teases, with a wink and a nod.

Rin laughs softly at the tease as she looks to Mista. "Well I do get hungry for the real thing after a while." She says, licking her lips softly.

"Must be a good thing that we're going to my place after then." Mista teases with a knowing smile, returning fire.

"Hmmm so I am guessing dessert will be to go then?" Rin teased smirking back as she was very eager to head back to Mista's place now.

"I suppose, but we should enjoy our main course first, it will make our time at home better." Mista explains as the waiter brings the main course to the couple.

Rin giggled softly as she would make sure to get the point across then. As the main course came out she smiled, getting a bite of the fish fry and shrimp as she savored it. She left the fork in her mouth a little longer as a tease to Mista, wanting him to see as she made a soft moan.

Mista giggles quietly as he slices a cut of meat from his dish and slowly licks around it before taking a bite, his attempt to tease Rin. "It seems like we're evenly matched here." Mista quietly whispers across the table.

Rin blushes seeing Mista try to match her at his as she gets a piece of squid taking it in with her tongue almost in a seductive way as she smirks. "I have no idea what your talking about. I am just enjoying this lovely meal."

Mista giggles as he continues his meal. "I guess you're right, I can't match divine beauty like yours with the options I have available. The taste is amazing though, want a bite?" Mista says offering a piece of beef on his fork to Rin.

Rin giggles softly. _How could she pass up a free taste?_, she thinks as as she leans over to eat from Mista's fork. She took a bite, moaning in delight.

Heat rises in Mista's cheeks, almost showing on his face before he reminds himself to calm down. "Good, isn't it?"

"It is." Rin smirked as she saw the reaction she got from Mista. Perhaps she would try his dish next time, thinking back to the food.

Mista cracks a smile as he noticed Rin's advantage and continues to eat his dish, bringing himself back into a reserved posture. "I guess dessert will have to be to go."

Rin giggles as she takes another bite of her meal. "Oh I thought we were going to take our time? What's the rush?" She said licking her fork a bit.

"It'll have to be at home. My dessert will be you, after all. I can't think of anything sweeter." Mista teases, glancing at Rin for her reaction, continuing to eat his dish.

Rin blushed heavily at the comment as she smirked. "Well then it depends on what kind of dessert you will have of me then." She teased back taking another bite of her meal.

"I doubt it matters, I'm sure you'll appease my entire palate." Mista teases back, taking a bite.

Rin smirks at that taking another bite. "I'll bet on that. We shall see once we get to your place." she teased, her meal almost finished.

"I'll bet on your ass that it will." Mista smirks and teases, finishing his meal

"Hmmm I bet you want to see my ass." Rin teased making playful banter. It would be a very interesting night at Mista's place.

Mista grins as he wipes his mouth, beckoning the waiter for the bill. "I'm not disagreeing."

Mista whispers to Rin, out of hearing range of the waiter.

Rin wipes her mouth as she blushes from Mista's words. Once the bill was paid for, they would be going straight over to his place.

Mista pays the bill and leaves a sizable tip before offering his hand to lead Rin out to their car. "Ready to go, princess?"

Rin blushes at the pet name as she takes Mista's hand. As they head to their car, Rin prepares herself excitedly for the main event of the evening.


	3. Late Night with a side of confessions

**Very NSFW, non-nsfw will continue in chapter 5**

When they reach the car, Mista opens the door for Rin, closing it behind her and entering through the driver's side, offering her a mint to clear their breath before taking one himself. "I'm told there are some people who hate bad breath, I keep these in my car to avoid that sort of situation."

Rin smiles once inside as she takes the mint as for sure the mix of fish and other food probably did a number on her breath. "It is a good thing to have then." She smiled softly.

Mista leans into Rin's ear, breath smelling like strawberries as whispers. "Though, I doubt I'd care either way if it was you"

Rin blushes heavily, she didn't mind bad smells on account of working with fish and sweaty men daily. Hell a bit of sweat and stink did have it's appeal in a masculine way.

Mista love bites her revealed neck before starting the car.

Rin blushes as she moans out whimpering from the bite. _"Hageshiku! (tn. Harder)"_, she said as she got aroused from the bite, accidently using her native tongue.

"Letting your Japanese slip a little, aren't you?" Mista teases, massaging the bite wound with his tongue. _"Watashi o aishite desu ka? (tn. Do you love me?)"_, Mista says in a smooth Japanese accent.

Rin blushes as Mista licks the wound as she listened to what he asked her. Her heart pounded heavily as for sure the answer was easy after the day they had. _"Hai, itoshi teru. (tn. Yes, I do)"_

Mista giggles, proud that his Japanese seemed proper enough and continued. _"Ie, yuko. Kimi wa nemuru, hoshi desu. (tn. Let's go home. I want to sleep with you)"_ Mista began to drive home after assuming a proper driving position.

Rin blushed as she sat back. She knew that once they got to Mista's place, the only destination left is his bedroom.

Mista brings his car into park before opening the passenger door guiding Rin into his home. _"Watashi no jitaku, ikei (tn. My home, let's go)"_

Rin nods as she gets out being guided inside to Mista's house. "I'm sorry to have slipped into my native tongue. It happens sometimes all of a sudden." She said blushing finding it attractive that he was very fluent in it.

"I can continue whenever you want." Mista says seductively. "Here's my place, I'd show you around but you only have one room in mind, don't you?"

Rin blushed heavily at the comment as for sure there was one room that had been on her mind. "You were saying that I was dessert tonight?" She teased, kissing Mista softly.

"I was starving." Mista teases, taking his shirt off and bridal carrying Rin into his bedroom. There is an ambient lighting and a fragrant smell wafting through the room as Mista carries Rin through the door. "You can change your form if you like, I'll go down on all of them."

Mista flirts.

Rin smirks as she is being carried into the room as the room smells so nice."I do not mind either form though I can be your princess or prince." She teased softly giving Mista another soft kiss.

"I've only played with men recently, I think I need a princess." Mista flirts as he lowers Rin onto the bed and begins kissing her.

Rin smirks as she slowly deepens the kiss, loving to stay in the one form for right now as she wraps her arms around Mista's neck softly.

"It was your wish, do you want to take the lead?" Mista asks, combing Rin's hair with his fingers and reciprocates the kiss.

Rin blushes at the question as looks to Mista."Well I do not mind being the submissive one for a change. My last relationship I had to always be the handler if you could say such a thing."

"What a terrible client, I promise you'll never need to do it again with me, not without your volition, at least." Mista begins slowly pulling the straps of Rin's dress down and kissing her collarbone and slowly moving lower down her body.

Rin blushed hearing that promise. She hoped there would be more times with Mista as she felt the straps of her dress being pulled down. Moaning softly as kisses were placed on her collarbone as they lingered lower sending shivers of delight through her body.

"You're much more well endowed than our little shooting session let on." Mista compliments Rin as he begins to fondle her breasts, deepening the kiss all the while.

Rin giggled softly before she felt Mista fondle her perky full breasts as she moaned into the kiss, becoming a bit soaked between her legs from the attention.

"I've heard that a sexually aroused woman will have her breasts grow when they are massaged. Want to check the theory?" Mista says with a devilish smile.

Rin blushed heavily by that."I doubt it will happen though my nipples would get hard and sensitive to touch." She teased. She was already a fountain between her legs from Mista's actions.

Mista looks down and sees the puddle under Rin's panties and giggles. "You must really want me. I'll show you a euphoria you've never felt before." Mista puts one of Rin's nipples in his mouth and sucks on it, fondling the inside with his tongue while massaging the other breast with one of his hands. He uses his other hand to pull down Rin's panties and fingers her.

Rin gasped as she wasn't expecting this as she withers in pleasure. Her face blushing as she moans out sweetly feeling Mista's tongue swirl around her nipple as his other hand messages her other breasts. Her hips becoming weak as she feels the fingers slip inside her as for sure it was like a pleasure overload.

Mista softly sinks his teeth into Rin's breast and pulls his hand out of Rin's vagina, seeing it slick with her juices, before putting them back in and spreading her pussy out with his fingers.

Rin moaned more and more feeling Mista sink his teeth into her breast as a little bit of pain was a kink of her's. A breath hitched in her throat feeling his fingers sink back inside her to spread herself more. It was just so much. All she could think of was really wanting him at this moment.

Mista backs away for a second and looks at Rin. "You seems ready for something new." He teases.

Rin breathed a little heavily looking away. "I mean the last time I had was in my male form and I was more of a top." She admitted, at Mista's mercy. She didn't mind being a bit of a mess if it meant that she was with him.

"Then I suppose it's time." Mista completely strips Rin and takes off all his clothes, revealing that he was erect. "You really are beautiful, you know. I wouldn't mind having this all the time." Mista whispers into Rin's ear before inserting himself into her pussy, stretching it with its width

Rin blushes heavily at the comment as she was stripped of her clothing completely before seeing Mista strip as well. It was a sight to behold as she trembled in delight as he whispered those sweet words into her ear. Something she had never heard in her life as she gasped feeling him thrust inside her. For her first time, the stretch was a bit painful but at least it wasn't as bad as she had thought.

"How is it?" Mista says as he slowly thrusts into her, massaging her stomach with his hands.

Rin blushed as the pain slowly subsides as pleasure replaces it as she moans softly feeling Mista's hands massage her stomach. "It feels good." She said blushing.

"Good, this'll make you feel better." Mista laughs as he continues to thrust. He takes her hand and begins to massage the pleasure points on her hand.

Rin blushes still as feels Mista thrusting into her. A jolt of pleasure goes through her as he massages her hand making her moan louder.

"Your moans are so cute." Mista teases as he takes one hand and starts poking her pelvis, probing for reactions as he thrusts. He moves closer to french kiss Rin.

Rin blushes heavily as Mista says this crying out in pleasure. "Ugh Mista please." Her cries drowned out by being frenched kissed.

Mista deepens the kiss, tasting the entirety of Rin's mouth as he continues thrusting, coming close to his climax. "You taste delicious. All of you tastes delicious." He grunts, breaking the kiss.

Rin gasps as they break away from the kiss, reluctant to break it in the first place. She too was close to her climax and moaned upon hearing his endearing words. "Mista I wouldn't mind letting you have more than just a taste now and then." She moaned out.

"Then I'll taste you as much as I like." Mista licks her collarbone before biting into her, placing them in a heart shape around her chest.

Rin cried out, unable to hold back as Mista's affectionate biting and thrusting got her to climax. She blushed heavily as she arched her back shoving her chest into Mista's face at the same time.

Surprised by her climax and the sensation of boobs in his face, Mista came into Rin as she climaxed. After a short reprise, Mista says, "You really are something, Rin. How do you feel?"

Rin blushed feeling Mista cum inside as well as she was still feeling the euphoria from their climaxes. "I don't think I have ever experienced this much pleasure before and I don't wish it to end so soon." She says with hearts in her eyes.

"Should we go for round 2?" Mista says, feeling his heartbeat quicken at Rin's love-filled gaze.

"Mmmmm if you're up for it I think I can go for another round." Rin teased, softly kissing Mista. This time she wouldn't mind being on top.

"I'll stick around to round 3, that's when the kinky stuff goes down. You want to take the lead this time?" Mista submits to her kiss, caressing her curves with the same care as he would his prized revolver.

"I can this time." Rin said after parting the kiss as she blushed feeling Mista's hand caress her curves as she switched her position. She smirked sinking down onto his cock, moaning softly as she rocked her hips gasping in pleasure as she felt how deep this position was compared to the last.

"R-rin!" Mista moaned, feeling Rin's insides cover his dick, switching to a submissive attitude.

Rin blushed hearing Mista as she kept rocking her hips."Mista..." She cried as she tried to go faster.

Mista began bucking his hips in rhythm, giving Rin the speed she wanted as well as feeling new areas inside Rin's pussy. "R-Rin, I love this, I love you." Mista moans between breaths.

Rin blushed and moaned more and more as she felt Mista buck his hips in time with her's. She couldn't imagine a better feeling. "God I want you and only you Mista." She cried getting close to her climax again.

"Ah, Rin!" Mista moaned as he came closer to climaxing himself, feeling his cock pulse as if it had a mind of its own.

Rin couldn't help it as she felt him pulse inside her as the next rocks of her hips set her off reaching her climax as she tightened around Mista. Crying out in bliss as an expression of lust coloured her face.

The feeling of Rin tightening as she came but Mista's limit as he came again, moaning with her. His cheeks blush a bright red, almost fluorescent in the light of the room

Rin blushed heavily collapsing on top of Mista as she felt him cum inside of her again, a little out of breath from the second round. Her body glistened with sweat, unsure if she would be up for a third round now.

Mista wrapped Rin in his arms, kissing her. "I'm surprised to be at a loss for words to describe how sexy you are right now." He jokes.

Rin blushed feeling Mista hold her in his arms as she kissed him back softly. Chuckling softly at his words as she looks into his eyes. "I believe that is a first for you isn't it Mista." She teased.

"It is, I must really like you to forget how smooth I usually am." Mista flirts, his cheeks flushed and his body slick with sweat.

"Well you already know how I feel for you Mista. Fair warning though, I get quite jealous." Rin said smirking stroking Mista's cheek tenderly before kissing him softly again.

"I always said that 'all the world loves a lover' as my thing when people asked me why I was single. That was before you became my world. Do you think Bucciarati would let us get married?" Mista explains, scratching his cheek awkwardly as he proposed to Rin.

Rin blushed. She didn't think it would be this sudden. "Papa Bucciarati might be a little taken back by this. But from the last person who tried courting me I doubt they would object to it." She said as her heart was aflutter with excitement as she wasn't expecting this at all.

"Heh, what a hypocrite I am, I don't even have a ring prepared after I blasted Fugo for it. We can go pick one tomorrow, together. I know a man who makes the most beautiful rings, not that they compare to you at all." Mista says, fumbling over his words in his new mental state. "Funny, this is the first time we've met? I feel like I've known you my entire life." Mista jokes, collecting himself before kissing Rin.

Rin smiles warmly listening to Mista fumble with his words before being kissed. She really didn't mind, Italy seemed to have brought her luck as it brought her a family and now love. She felt like the happiest person in the world right now as she snuggled into Mista.

"Hehe, after all that cheesy stuff it feels a little awkward, but you want to go for round 3?" Mista giggles, hugging Rin as he asks her.

Rin blushed as Mista asked. "I thought that's when the kinky stuff comes into play and right after you proposed?" She teased softly.

"We're a couple now, that stuff should be fine." Mista looks to the side, clearly embarrassed

Rin giggled. "What did you have in mind Mista?"


	4. Round 3 with a side of bath time

Mista scratches the side of his forehead awkwardly. "I was wondering what the limits of your Stand were. I have a bunch of toys to pleasure you as well."

"Well Illusion can make me appear as anyone or any person I can imagine/see. The limit is my imagination and vision." Rin said wondering what Mista was wanting from that as well as to what toys he had to pleasure her with.

"That's very convenient. Any size and form you like. I have ropes, vibes, any toy you can imagine probably exists somewhere within this room." Mista gestures, tracing his hands across her body, then to around the room.

Rin blushed heavily as she never thought of using Illusion in this situation. Giorno had told her the talk of what could be done and she was eager to try. Feeling Mista's hand trace her body as she looked to him. "Well what would you like me to be? I could adjust my portions a bit."

"The saddest thing about this love of ours..." Mista pauses dramatically. "Is that I love you to the point that I can't choose!" Mista curses himself for his lack of ideas.

Rin blushes softly as she felt flattered by it kissing Mista sweetly. "It is alright as it means your in love with the original forms and don't wish anything to change." She said softly.

"Hehe, I've always been a boob guy, how about you puff them up a little more?" Mista asks, with a perverted gleam in his eye.

Rin brought Illusion out as she had it touch her shoulder seeing her chest go from a C to DD. Blushing a little as they were a little bit heavier than normal as she looked over to Mista. "Was this what you meant?"

Mista froze for a second, realizing the implications of what Illusion could do. "I-it's perfect. I can't imagine something more beautiful than you right now." Mista says quietly, wiping some blood away from his nose and pushing Rin onto her back, relieving the added weight of the transformation. He begins to fondle her, massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples, seemingly in a trance.

Rin blinked trying to hear what Mista said before she was pushed onto her back blushing as the weight pooling on her chest. Moaning out as she felt him fondling her bigger breasts as he played with her enlarged nipples.

Mista leaned into Rin, settling his dick on her stomach. "How do you like multitasking?" Mista asks, giving her time to respond while he continues to knead her pleasure points in her chest.

Rin blushed as she felt Mista's dick on her stomach. "I have been known to multitask well." She moaned out in pleasure as he messaged her pleasure points in her chest.

"Then let's get multitasking." Mista leans into Rin, kissing her forehead before french kissing her. He continued to play with her breasts as he thrusted into Rin's pussy, more vigorously than before.

Rin blushes as she is taken aback, feeling Mista french kiss her which takes her by surprise. Moaning as she tries to gain her grounding but it is tough when waves of pleasure are coming from being played with not only with her chest but from his now vigorous thrusting. She deepened the kiss as her moans were swallowed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him to go deeper.

Mista brought his hands down to Rin's ass, gripping and massaging them as he continued to thrust. He moved closer, her boobs rubbing against his chest as he ground himself into her. His thrusts became quicker, slamming himself deeper into Rin with abandon.

Rin broke the kiss gasping as Mista grasped her ass feeling his fingers dig into the meaty part of it as it made her tighten up around him more."Oh God Mista..." She cried throwing her head back pressing her body into his wanting more as she was coming undone for him.

"You should make it bigger too." Mista grunts as he continues to grope Rin's ass, thrusting all the while. He leans back into Rin and kisses her, delighting in her moans in his mouth.

Rin blushes as she feels Illusion change her ass to a much plumper size, trying to please Mista. Still, feeling his hands groping her ass brought her close to her climax as her moans get swallowed by their kiss.

Mista takes a hand off Rin's ass and reaches toward a bedside drawer, pushing himself further into Rin as he grabs a dildo from the drawer. "Have you used one of these before?" Mista taunts as he plunges it into Rin's asshole, before he continues to thrust and grind his dick into her pussy.

Rin blinks as she feels a hand leave her ass wondering what Mista was up to. Hearing a drawer open as she heard the question before she could answer feeling the sensation of something filling her anal cavity as she cried out almost climaxing as she threw her head back."Mista God please warn me before doing such a sinful move." she panted out seductively.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" Mista says, whispering into her ear, using his hand to move the dildo as he continues to thrust into her lustful form. He moves his head lower to lick and bite her chest.

Rin blushes heavily as she feels the dildo move in time with Mista's thrust, nearing her breaking point. Moaning more as she knew after this time she would be passing out, shivering in delight as he licked and bite at her breasts again. "Mista... I'm close."

"Then come for me." Mista says in a smooth gravelly voice, french kissing Rin as he thrust one last time before he came in her.

Rin moaning into the kiss as she felt Mista cum inside her again which set off her own climax again. She trembled feeling like a hot mess underneath him as she was basking in the afterglow of it all.

"I really am the luckiest man in all of Italy to have met you, Rin." Mista pulls himself out and lies on his side, arm across Rin's chest, pulling her into a hug and kiss.

Rin blushes as she tries to catch her breath kissing Mista softly. "I... can see... why... you caused.. so much trouble... at the house. I... should say... I am lucky... to have you all to myself now." She teased kissing him deeply.

"None can resist my charm. I guess we're both lucky then, eh? You can revert yourself back to whatever form you like and we can help each other wash up before going to bed."

Mista flirts, wiggling his eyes before sitting up slowly.

Rin giggled softly as Illusion reset her body to normal as she slowly got up draping her arms around Mista shoulders softly. "So I am guessing we sleep tonight. Get the ring before heading over to papa Bucciarati's then?" She teased kissing his neck lovingly.

"Of course, let's wash up a bit first." Mista kisses her and picks Rin up in a bridal carry over to his bathroom, revealing a Japanese style bath with a full tub of warm water.

Rin giggled as she was picked up, kissing Mista back as she was spoiled by him, being carried around like a true princess. Her eyes went wide seeing the Japanese style bath as it was already filled with steaming warm water. "Please tell me you didn't happen to guess I like reminders of my homeland." She teased, even if he hadn't proposed already she would have been falling for him more and more.

"I always liked this style of bathroom. I had it installed right after I can back from a mission in Japan. It must be luck that I'd happen to meet you here." Mista smiled warmly, internally screaming from how cute she was and blessing his foresight.

"It must be. I missed Japan but I am happy I found things here that i couldn't there." Rin said looking to Mista with love filled eyes as she leaned over to kiss him softly.

Mista reciprocates the kiss as he slowly lowers Rin into the bathtub. He breaks the kiss to lower himself into the tub, relaxing on the side opposite to Rin, a loving gleam in his eyes as he gazed at her. "No kidding, I am one of a kind after all." Mista gestures arrogantly before laughing.

Rin blushes as she is lowered into the tub by Mista. She couldn't help but laugh softly to his joke. "You really are one of a kind Mista. I am happy we met." She said softly gazing at him. Despite him having been with other partners, him being her first in her female form was wonderful for her.

Mista moves closer and begins to wash Rin with his hands, gently caressing and scrubbing her, before leaning in to kiss her. "I am too, Rin."

Rin blushes softly as she is washed by Mista enjoying the gentle touches as she kisses him back. She is happy to hear those words, hoping tomorrow goes well with her adoptive parents.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Mista whispers as he continues to caress her, brushing his fingers across the bottom of her breasts.

"A tiny bit. I'm not sure how papa Bucciarati and papa Abbacchio will react." Rin said blushing again, feeling Mista's fingers caress her.

"You know, I'm quite the thief. Give me the word and I'll whisk you away without them ever noticing." Mista comforts her as he moves his hands lower, playing with her pussy, inserting his fingers in and out of her.

Rin blushes, about to decline before she feels Mista's fingers start playing with her pussy and making her moan out. "Ugh Mista I thought we had enough fun for tonight!" she cried out in pleasure.

"Have you?" Mista looks at her dreamily as he continues to play with her.

Rin trembles as Mista continues to twist his fingers inside her as she moans out. "Ugh please, I am going to cum if you continue." She cried sweetly making cute lewd sounds.

"Oh, some motivation to go faster?" Mista smiles devilishly as he speeds up his fingering.

Rin bites her lip trying to hold back but Mista's devilish smile and fingers inside her were just too much. Crying out in pleasure as she climaxed heavily holding onto the side of the tub as she falls slumped into the side of the tub breathing heavily with a deep blush on her face.

"I guess we can't use the tub anymore." Mista giggles, kissing her before lifting her out of the tub and placing her gently on a stool in front of a shower, which was also set for warm water. He takes another stool himself and puts himself behind her, washing her back and supporting her until her legs began to work properly.

Rin blushes at his actions, kissing Mista back softly as he lifts her out of the tub, gently putting her on a stool. Sighing as it takes her a bit to get the feeling in her legs but she opts to stay on the stool, feeling nice to have him wash her back and support her this way.

"Anything more you'd like, princess?" Mista asks, starting to scrub her body with soap.

Rin smiled softly still loving the pet name Mista used for her. "Can we cuddle before we go to bed Mista? I've never done it before." She said, blushing a bit.

"Of course, I'll freshen you up and we can cuddle all you like." Mista giggles at her simple request, washing her off before doing so for himself.

Rin smiles happily, Mista was everything she could ever want. She was excited for tomorrow as she hoped her parents had no objections as she waited for him to finish up so they could get to bed.

Mista finishes, taking a towel for himself and wrapping it around his waist before taking another to dry Rin off. He gently works his way through her body, before asking, "Do you have a set of pajamas? I could lend you a pair of mine or we could even cuddle naked if you like."

Rin giggles as Mista towels her off before asking about pjs. "I think we are pass the part of needing those Mista as we did have sex 3 and a half times." She said teasingly kissing him softly as for sure she rather skin to skin to be honest.

Mista's cheeks turn red as she kisses him, finishing drying herself off before doing so for himself. "How was I supposed to know." He grumbles, embarrassed by his dumb question

Rin giggles softly. "Besides I can change outfits with Illusion. But come on Mista you promised me cuddles and I am getting them." She teased softly dragging him back to the bedroom playfully.

"Hold on, I'll get a new pair of blankets and sheets first." Mista says, taking the soiled sheets and toys and placing them in a hamper to wash it for later. He comes back with a clean pair of sheets and a couple of fluffy and comfortable blankets. "Should I be the big spoon?" Mista asks, a new feeling of embarrassment clouding his thoughts, despite his experiences before.

Rin lets Mista change the sheets as for sure they did make a big mess out of the sheets blushing at it a bit. Though as the new ones were placed on and being asked about positions she was blushing heavily. "Well this will be my first time cuddling, I trust your judgement, Mista." She said gazing at him lovingly.

Mista's cheeks flush red as he nods "O-of course, come here." Mista directs her to lie down in the bed, before lying down himself, wrapping his arm around her, cupping her body with his own. Mista pulls the blankets over them, creating a bubble of warmth for them to share. "H-how does it feel?" Mista asks, stuttering from embarrassment.

Rin blushes softly she lies down on the bed as Mista directs her to as she waits feeling him snuggle behind her with his body. His body felt so warm and comforting as she could see why most couples loved laying like this. Feeling the covers pulled over them as she hears his question. "Mmmmmm, cozy. We should do this often, Mista." She said softly, relaxing her nearly to the point of slumber.

"We should, Rin." Mista whispers into her ear, kissing the nape of her neck. He too could feel the lull of sleep pulling him into its warm embrace.

Rin makes a small noise in agreement as she slowly falls asleep, dreaming of a life of her and Mista throughout the night.


	5. Breakfast with a side of memories

The next morning comes as the light peers through the window making Rin snuggle into Mista's chest a bit more wanting to sleep in.

Mista is the first to wake, noticing Rin snuggle up closer to his naked body. His cheeks blush red as he smiles, remembering the events of last night. He remains still, allowing Rin to sleep in the comfort of his body.

It takes a bit for Rin to wake as she was so comfortable snuggled up against Mista. Though as she finally does yawning sweetly as she moans softly looking up to him with bedroom eyes. "Well hello there...is it finally time to wake up." she teased softly.

"If you want to, you can sleep a little longer if you like." Mista says kissing her lightly on the head.

Rin giggles softly yawning a bit. "I know but we have things to do Mista, remember?" She said softly, they needed to get the ring and see papa Bucciarati and papa Abbacchio.

"I know, they'll come in time." Mista says, outwardly cool and suave yet internally losing his mind at the scene in front of him. He was currently trying to direct Rin's attention to anywhere but the raging hard-on he had at the moment.

Rin smiled as she kissed him softly. "Mmmmm you know I could always make breakfast for us." She said smiling as she snuggled against him blushing a bit, feeling something poke her under the sheets.

"I can prepare something Japanese for you if you like." Mista offers, trying to calm himself down internally.

Rin blushed as she listened to Mista. "Well before that I think we have an issue that needs to be taken care of." She teased as she dove down under the covers to solve the problem.

"What are you doing? Rin?" Mista says, worried.

Rin smirked as she saw Mista's dick poking her. She slowly drew him into her mouth sucking him softly, teasing the tip with her tongue, wanting him to feel good.

"Ah! Rin... this isn't breakfast." Mista moans in pleasure from the feeling of Rin teasing him with her tongue.

Rin hearing the sweet sounds leaving Mista's mouth as she continues going down on him softly grazing her teeth against him before coming back up. She wanted to give him pleasure after what they did last night.

"This... is new." Mista grunts, panting heavily from the stimulation.

Rin smirks as she suddenly deep throats him, gagging a little, wanting to hear Mista's reaction to it. So far it seemed like he was liking what she was doing.

Mista moans loudly as he bucks his hips from the sudden deepthroat. "Rin... you feel so good."

Rin pulls back to get some air before she deepthroats Mista again getting a good reaction from him as she moans to add a little extra effect to it.

Mista dives under the covers and moans again, before wrenching her off of him and flipping her around. "Time... for a reward." He pants before beginning to eat her out, tonguing her clit.

Rin gasped as she was wrenched off of Mista as she was blushing heavily hearing his words. She cried out feeling his tongue against her sex as she was already dripping wet again from her tending to him.

Mista hugs Rin, bringing her sex closer to his mouth as he plugs her mouth with his dick, moaning into her pussy.

Rin sucked onto Mista's dick lovingly as she moaned wanting to try to outlast him now as it seemed like that way. Blushing as her pussy was gushing from his attention as it seemed he might get her off soon enough.

"You're delicious, Rin." Mista moans into her pussy, swallowing all of her juices gushing into his mouth.

Rin blushed hearing Mista say that as she knew she had to do something as anymore and she would climax soon. She deepthroated him one more time gagging on him lightly as she gave a throaty moan wanting to send pleasing vibrations through his dick.

Mista screamed from the stimulation, cumming into Rin's mouth, tongue lolling further into her pussy.

Rin blushed swallowing every last drop as it stimulated her to climax as well feeling Mista's tongue go deep inside of her.

Mista giggles between breaths after removing his face from Rin's pussy. "I didn't think I'd need to replace my sheets so soon"

Rin blushed pulling Mista's dick out of her mouth before giving it a teasing lick. "Well I was just wanting to help relieve your little problem. Wasn't expecting this." She teased softly looking back at him with a playful smirk.

"I guess we're fully awake now. We should clean up a bit before doing anything." Mista laughs as he gets up and bridal carries Rin into the bathroom.

Rin giggles as she is picked up bridal style to the bathroom. "I guess so. Which form do you think I should take when we tell my parents?" She said as it would determine what outfit she would wear as well.

"Whichever one makes you more comfortable, but I do raise the point that we fucked for the first time in your female form." Mista puts her down and walks over to the shower, turning it on to warm water as he began washing himself. "I'll turn on the one next to me, if you care to join me." Mista gestures as he flicks an adjacent shower to life.

Rin blushes as she is sat down listening to Mista's words. "I suppose it would be fair to keep my female form for now. Though we could always venture with my male form whenever you like." She teased getting into the adjacent shower as she started to wash herself.

"I will make use of it, I have quite a few toys and techniques for males only." Mista flirts, rinsing his face and scrubbing his lower half with soap

Rin giggles softly knowing that to be true after last night as she washes her privates. She honestly knew it would be a interesting life with Mista but at least she would have him to herself.

Mista finishes washing and turns the shower off, drying himself and holding a different towel for Rin when she finishes.

Rin finishes as she turns off her shower taking the towel Mista holds out for her. "Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek as she dries off.

Mista giggles before leaving and changing into his usual outfit, save for his hat, letting his hair dry. "I'll start making breakfast then." He leaves for the second floor, where his kitchen is located.

Rin smirks as she finishes drying off getting Illusion out as she tries to determine what outfit to wear today as she wanted to make a good impression for this situation.

Mista begins cutting ingredients to make sukiyaki, putting the ingredients in a wide, low-walled pot which he prepared on a portable burner on his counter. The smell wafts up to Mista's room.

Rin tried a few choices before settling on a white lace ruffle beach dress with a spaghetti strap cover underneath. Putting in her earrings and necklace from last night as she smells what Mista is cooking. It smells familiar as she slowly makes her way downstairs.

"Welcome to my kitchen, Rin! I made some sukiyaki for the two of us." Mista bows towards her as he continues to prepare some other ingredients.

Rin blushes. Mista is seemingly trying to make her want to elope more it seems. "You went through all this trouble for me? You shouldn't have." She teased softly.

"Sukiyaki is just a well-balanced meal that tastes amazing, as I'm sure you'd know. Would you rather myself as your chef or those fancy restaurant chefs?" Mista explains, before asking his question.

Rin giggles softly as she comes over to Mista. "Well I shall see for myself soon enough, not many places here in Italy can cook Japanese dishes like back home." She teased softly as it did smell amazing.

Mista guides her to a seat on the counter as he cuts a checker pattern into the tops of the shiitake mushrooms.

Rin watches Mista intently as she was impressed with his knife work. It had taken her a bit to learn how to make dishes like some of the pros as she had to for jobs.

"You can eat it now, it should be ready." Mista says, turning Rin's attention to the pot with it's selection of fried green onions, Chinese cabbage, carrots, thread konjac, tofu and marbled beef rolls, before adding the mushrooms he had finished cutting.

Rin smiled getting a bit of cabbage and marbled beef roll as she blew on it before taking a bite. Blushing as it was close to what the old woman Mama used to make back at the noodle shop she used to stay at. She really couldn't believe Mista could get this close to the actual thing as she got another bite savoring it so much making tiny little moans of delight.

"There was an old woman who taught me how to make it when I was in Japan on that mission I told you about. I wonder how she's doing now." Mista says before taking a piece of tofu and some green onions into a bowl of his own and taking a bite, savouring his creation.

Rin smirked hearing about this."Hm did you ever get a name? Also by chance did she have several daughters and run a noodle shop in Tokyo?" She asked curiously as it seemed strange how Mista would know this recipe from an old woman as the only one she knew that was old was Mama. She took another bite, tofu and carrots this time.

"I believe so? I don't seem to remember it too well other than the recipe." Mista thinks, taking a mushroom with some konjac as food for thought.

Rin giggled softly as she couldn't believe it. "Mista, the old woman you got this recipe from was old woman Mama. She ran Konjiki Hototogisu noodle shop to which I ran my assassin for hire business out of." She started laughing as for sure they had literally been that close before this time.

"Hold on, do you remember your form you were in at the time? I remember being closer to one girl then the rest." Mista takes a couple more ingredients before contemplating what he remembered from that time.

"I think I was doing a job as a university student at the time. Girl was scared as her stalker was getting to the point of plotting to kidnap and rape her. I believe she looked like this." Rin said changing her form as she had pink highlights braided back in a ponytail as two strains of hair on each side of her face with shimmering green eyes as she looked to Mista.

Mista slowly swallows before leaving his mouth agape in shock. "So it was you." Mista begins to tear up, before lunging at Rin, holding her in a close hug. "How I've missed you, Chiyo! I thought I'd never see you again. My cover name at the time was Sogeki Hei, my look has changed quite a bit though." Mista jokes.

Rin blushed as she sighed feeling Mista hold her so close as for sure she knew the moments they had back then. Part of her had wished he had come back as it felt like a fairytale that now they were together as their true selves. "Yes it has. You know mine can change at a whim." She teased softly.

"Hehe, that's different, I can't change my look in a second like you." Mista laughs, reliving his memories of his mission in Japan, the time he spent with Chiyo.

"To be honest you were the first one to ever hang around me during my off times. It was nice." Rin said softly as she wished she would have opened up back then cause maybe they would have been together sooner. "Do you regret leaving Japan, Mista?"

"I had to, my mission ended and the cabal of old men who sent me on my missions gave me another in England as soon as I finished. I do regret it, though I had almost forgotten it until now. I'll show you something beautiful, come with me." Mista offers his hand to Rin, turning the portable burner off with his other.

Rin blinked as she took Mista's hand as she wondered what he was about to show her. She was a bit happy he had regrets a bit of leaving her but at least they were making plans to be together.

Mista leads her to the roof, just in time to catch the sunrise break through the clouds and colour the Italian sea with orange and yellow. "What do you think? I owe you this for leaving you behind all those years ago."

"It's beautiful Mista." Rin said as it literally took her breath away as it was such a perfect view with the colors mixing so nicely with the sea.

"It still can't top you though. Only I can." Mista jokes, admiring the view himself, which he had chosen his safehouse for this view of the sea.

Rin giggled softly from Mista's joke as she got closer to him. "You're so funny Mista, we should really get going though." She said as for sure Papa Abbacchio must be wondering where she was at by now.

"We'll need to get that ring first though. I want you to look the part when we meet them. Let's go back down and finish that sukiyaki. I'll have to tell you all about my travels when we get some free time." Mista advises, offering his hand to lead her back into the kitchen, reheating what's left of the sukiyaki with the burner.

Rin softly giggles taking Mista's hand. "You're right. Let's finish eating first and then get the ring." She said being lead back into the kitchen. She wouldn't mind listening to his stories of his travels.

Mista giggles, thinking on his incredible luck to have met Rin like this. He quickly eats his way through the rest of the sukiyaki with Rin before leading her to the car to take them to Cerchia's shop to make a ring.

Rin changes back to her original form as she helps finish up the sukiyaki. She smiles being lead to the car getting into the front passenger seat getting excited to finally go ring shopping.

INGREDIENTS FOR SUKIYAKI

(serves 2-3)

－Sukiyaki Sauce－

100ml sake

100ml mirin

100ml soy sauce

30g granulated sugar

－Vegetables－

You can use any vegetables you like. Here are the ones I used this time

Green Onion

Chinese Cabbage

Shiitake Mushroom

Carrot

Thread Konjac

Very Thin, Marbled Beef Slices

INSTRUCTIONS FOR SUKIYAKI

-Sukiyaki Sauce-

1\. Add 100ml sake and 100ml mirin in a pot and boil it.

2\. Add the sugar and soy sauce, and let the sugar melt.

-Sukiyaki-

1\. Melt the beef fat (or just some slices of fatty beef) and cook the green onion (if you have it) in the sukiyaki pot to add flavor to the sauce. Green onion tastes so much sweeter and more flavorful when you fry it first.

2\. Add the sauce and heat it up. Then add tofu, konjac, mushrooms, and anything that takes longer to cook than your other vegetables.

3\. Finally, place everything else.


End file.
